<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enlightened by Beltenebra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260092">Enlightened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra'>Beltenebra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>xxxHolic Cafe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>xxxHoLic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Barista Doumeki, Boys Kissing, Case Fic, Companionable Snark, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Magical Boys, Watanuki's Hard Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki's current job takes him to the library and he needs some backup so he calls in the big guns... his barista (naturally!) They both learn a little more than they bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>xxxHolic Cafe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enlightened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_strange/gifts">violet_strange</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Chocobox, violet_strange! I really enjoyed your prompts, I'm always looking for a good reason to write more Watanuki and Doumeki. :) I also love the lore aspects of xxxHolic and had a great time choosing the theme for this story. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watanuki glared at the façade of the café like it owed him money. Or dropped something particularly smelly on his shoes. Or maybe like it had seen him dashing to catch the train and just watched smugly as the doors shut right in his face. Something like that anyway. Eventually, his traitorous brain added, you're going to have to stop standing in the completely inoffensive doorway and just go in.</p><p>The thing was... See the thing was that he didn't know exactly what was going on between him and Doumeki, the most obnoxious barista ever. Well, probably not <i>ever</i> but he did seem to insist on being particularly annoying in Watanuki's direction specifically. The fact that he was tall and handsome and good at his job just made it worse.</p><p>Watanuki had been coming in a few mornings a week before work or class since the beginning of the term and he'd gotten to know the morning barista. Well, Himawari-chan at least, who was sweet and pretty and just as chatty as Watanuki. They had excited, rambling chats about their classes (Marketing for her, Folklore and Japanese History for him), cooking (he had been a self-taught expert since he was a kid, she joked about barely being able to microwave her combini bentos), and the music they were into (they were both having kind of an enka moment).</p><p>He liked talking to Himawari, it was <i>easy</i>. She made him laugh and she thought he was interesting, they had fun. From Doumeki he got mostly monosyllabic answers, intense piercing gazes, and a funny feeling in the center of his chest. Doumeki knew about the ghost thing which made him feel something he didn't want to examine too closely. It was... nice to have someone besides Yuuko-san and the twins to talk to about it.</p><p>Doumeki had appointed himself Watanuki's unofficial escort to class or work a few times when there was something particularly annoying dogging his footsteps. Sometimes he would scribble a purification array on the inside of the napkin he tucked in with his order or under the sleeve of his coffee cup, making his journey quiet and peaceful. It was thoughtful in a way that belied all of annoyance he felt when they were actually talking.</p><p>A departing customer cleared their throat politely, holding the door open for Watanuki to enter with a expectant look. How long had he just been standing here spacing out? Oh god, could Doumeki see him lurking out here? He took a deep breath and summoned as much serenity as he could before stepping into the welcoming coffee-scented space.</p><p>If Doumeki had seen him outside doing his best creep impression he didn't give any indication. His eyes widened a just a little, an expression of extreme shock for Doumeki.  “It’s Sunday. You don’t usually come on Sundays. You know Kunogi is off today.”</p><p>Watanuki narrowed his eyes, his calm immediately fractured. “Yes, I am aware, thank you! Do you think I'm an idiot who doesn't even know what day it is?” Doumeki shrugged and started making his usual. He stomped up to the counter, “I came to talk to <i>you</i>.”</p><p>Why did he know Doumeki was pleased when his face barely changed? Maybe there was a slight shift in the slant of his mouth, a tiny spark in his dark eyes perhaps. Ugh, whatever, Watanuki didn’t care anyway.</p><p>"Oi," Doumeki prompted gently. "You wanted to talk to me?"</p><p>Watanuki barely resisted the urge to stamp his foot petulantly. He settled for crossing his arms and frowning. “You’re going to have to learn my name eventually, you know. I usually come in early but if there were ever any other customers around you’d have to write my name down and putting ‘Oi’ or ‘Hey you’ on my cup would be incredibly unprofessional.”</p><p>“I know your name," Doumeki looked down at the foam wand, amused.</p><p>He took a breath, ready to launch into a proper tirade. “Oh really? Because exactly none of my experience with you says-”</p><p>“Kimihiro”</p><p>“Wha- I-” </p><p>Doumeki countered with a raised eyebrow, which just made his stupid smug face more handsome.</p><p>“You can’t just go using people’s names without warning," Watanuki countered weakly.</p><p>“Noted.”  Doumeki wielded the milk pitcher with a flourish and slid his coffee across the counter - a dense, creamy flat white  decorated with a round foam bunny. It was unfairly adorable. As Watanuki stared at it, trying to decide if the bunny required some kind of acknowledgement, Doumkei pinned him with a stare. “So…”</p><p>“Yes, Doumeki?” Watanuki rolled his eyes. He had paid, he had his delicious latte with its weaponized cuteness, what else was there?</p><p>“Watanuki, you had something you wanted to ask me," Doumeki prodded gently.</p><p>Right. Shit.</p><p>“You go to Waseda University, right?” He knew for a fact that Doumeki was in their Literature department, studying ancient poetry specifically.</p><p>Doumeki just nodded and Watanuki gusted a deep sigh. Just get it out quickly and maybe it wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>"We got a request from a graduate student about one of the libraries, the Takata Memorial Research Library where they keep most of the older manuscripts. She said there have been a bunch of strange incidents recently and she's too scared to go back." He scowled down at his innocently delicious coffee. This was totally something he could handle himself if he could <i>get there</i>. "Unfortunately, my university credentials don't allow me access to that part of Waseda's collection. I need an authorized student to go with me."</p><p>He finished the last part in a rush and followed it up by immediately downing half of his coffee.</p><p>Doumeki nodded again, his intense expression of concentration clearing. "Not a problem. One of the head librarians there was a close friend of my grandfather's. She'll let us in almost anywhere."</p><p>Right. Of course she would. Because Doumeki led some kind of inexplicably charmed life and everything was easy for him. It made perfect sense that he would be able to provide Watanuki with the exact thing he needed. And they'd be spending time together that wasn't a verbal sparring match across the counter or one of the slightly more relaxed walks as Doumeki escorted Watanuki to the shop. This would be a few hours at least. But it was for work, surely Doumeki wouldn't... expect anything. What should he expect? They'd known each other for months now and nothing had happened besides a lot of snarky arguing (mostly on his part) and some pretty tame hand holding (mostly initiated by Doumeki). </p><p>Doumeki regarded him with quiet amusement as he willed the blush off his face and argued with himself in his head. Finally the bell over the door rang, signaling new customers (and putting him out of his misery). Watanuki hurriedly confirmed meeting details with Doumeki and left as quickly as his dignity would allow. </p><p> </p><p>A few days later he rounded a corner to see Doumeki waiting by the campus gate they had agreed on. He looked... good. Okay, between his tall, leanly muscled frame, casually classy jeans and soft looking sweater, and wind tousled hair he looked like a freaking model. Seriously, who needed to be that effortlessly gorgeous to investigate a haunted library.</p><p>Doumeki looked up as he approached, those dark clever eyes regarding him from behind a set of sleek silver frames and Watanuki nearly tripped over thin air. That jerk was wearing <i>glasses</i>. Not. Fair. Seeing Doumeki out in the wild like this, totally outside of their normal interactions was already a lot. He just needed to get close enough for Doumeki to say something dumb and he'd be instantly reminded of all the reasons he found him so very annoying. It would be fine.</p><p>Watanuki assumed they would get straight to business but Doumeki insisted on stopping at the cafeteria for lunch first so Watanuki could fill him in on the various incidents so far. It actually did make sense for Doumeki to know some phenomenon to look out for, just in case. Watanuki didn't plan on Doumeki needing to actually do anything besides get him in but you never knew. It's not like most of his jobs tended to go perfectly according to plan.</p><p>After they ordered Doumeki swooped in and deposited Watanuki's kitsune udon on his own tray next to his own gyudon set, grabbing two bottles of Watanuki's favorite tea and paying for everything before he could even get his wallet out.</p><p>He couldn't say exactly what his face was doing but Doumeki's was neutral as usual. He shrugged, "If I get it, we can use my student discount."</p><p>While they ate Doumeki asked him about what he was studying and Yuuko's latest antics and made appropriate noises of agreement as Watanuki held forth about Yuuko hinting that he should plan his end of term project around a particular set of yokai poems so he could do research for her at the same time and how he could totally see through her blatant manipulation, thank you! And it was... nice. Doumeki's wry warmth shining through those elegant frames, the quiet amusement in his comments, it was surprisingly comfortable.</p><p>The easy atmosphere carried them across campus, Watanuki laying out all of the strange goings on the student and her cohort had experienced over the last few weeks. It had started with odd gaps in one of the archive collections, texts were going missing but not ones grouped by subject. It wasn't until they started talking to students in other disciplines that they noticed the missing manuscripts were only linked by proximity in the stacks. Then one student was concussed by an avalanche of books coming directly down on their head late one night and another a few days later one woke up dazed to find their forearms covered in razor thin cuts.</p><p>"Whatever it is, it seems to be getting more aggressive," Watanuki murmured as Doumeki flashed his badge at the desk.</p><p>"Professor Morioke said she would leave a note so we can access the restricted research section"</p><p>The staff member tapped away at their computer for a few moments then waved them in with a polite smile. At least that part was easy.</p><p>It seemed like that might have been the beginning and end of their luck. An hour later Watanuki was flustered and  frustrated. He could sense the traces of something’s energy, but it was faint and inconsistent, like picking up one flat note in a symphony or a stale odor at a garden party. Once or twice he thought he could see something out of the corner of his eye but when he shifted subtly and tried to look it was gone. Doumeki could also feel traces of malevolence but nothing that felt specific or familiar to him. </p><p>They had started in the general area of the phenomenon and over the course of about two hours, narrowed it down to one particular aisle - a far corner of the ancient religious philosophy section. For the first hour they waited patiently for whatever it was to show itself, or give any kind of sign really. After a while though Watanuki couldn’t bear the tense silence and plucked a text off the shelf. He leafed through it until he found an interesting passage, read it aloud, and proceeded to goad Doumeki into a whisper argument about its theories. </p><p>It was fun, they started taking turns. Doumeki seemed to delight in finding sections that he thought would most set Watanuki’s blood boiling. His instincts were uncannily good. But Watanuki was enjoying the spark of the ideas flying between them and the way Doumeki’s eyes lit up when he felt like he had a particularly good point. </p><p>He said something ridiculous that Watanuki knew he knew was ridiculous but also he couldn’t just <i>let</i> that <i>slide</i>! Especially not when his counter argument was summarized perfectly in the book right by Doumeki’s elbow. He leaned in and snatched it triumphantly at the very same time Doumeki had moved forward and they were very suddenly very close. </p><p>Watanuki felt his eyes widen in the late afternoon gloom of the stacks. Doumeki was taller than him but not by very much and he found himself staring right at Doumeki’s mouth for a long moment before he could drag his gaze up to his eyes. Doukmeki looked just as startled as he was for once, he was making a whole expression and everything. Watanuki let his free hand fall, braced against Doumeki’s (broad, firm, unfairly perfect) chest (for balance!) and felt as much as heard Doumeki’s sharp inhale. </p><p>“Watanuki” Doumeki’s voice was unusually low and he thought that if they were pressed any closer he might be able to feel the rumble of it. </p><p>Another long moment passed, pooling sweet and heavy between them like golden syrup. </p><p>“Kimihiro,” he said, voice taking on a slightly more urgent note. </p><p>"...mm-hmm?"</p><p>If he moved even a millimeter, tipped his chin up a centimeter, they would be kissing. Watanuki was suddenly very aware that he would very much like to be kissing Doumeki. Any second now he would find his courage and move, take this pleasant buzz of energy inside and complete the circuit.</p><p>Doumeki spoke slowly and deliberately but Watanuki was still startled. </p><p>"I think there's something behind me."</p><p>Suddenly he was hyper aware of everything from the dust motes dancing in the beam of light filtering down from a high window to the smooth grain of the wood under his hand. He could feel Doumeki's breath stir his hair as he pressed just a little closer to peer over his shoulder. The end of the row of stacks was shrouded in shadow but until just a few moments ago it hadn't looked <i>dark</i>. Now it seemed as deep as night, his eyes straining to catch a hint of movement. Something was stirring.</p><p>The distant bustle of the library seemed to fade away, leaving them in a bubble of silence - just them and… whatever was dragging itself out of the shadows. There was a dry rustling, like the pages of an old book being turned rapidly, rolls of old paper being unfurled. </p><p>“Do you hear-” he didn’t get a chance to finish his question before Doumeki started nodding. He grabbed Doumeki’s shoulders and turned him around to face the spirit as it emerged. It was vaguely serpent shaped, a kind of sinuous form but made up of odd angles and edges and Watanuki understood immediately. </p><p>“Oh wow, kyorinrin are super rare!” </p><p>It knew they were there so it didn’t make sense to try to stay completely silent and Doumeki needed to know what they were up against. </p><p>“No one from my family has ever encountered one,” he answered, voice hushed but not panicked. </p><p>The yokai was a spirit of knowledge in its most benign form. It made perfect sense for it to make a home in a very old academic collection like Waseda’s. Unfortunately if a kyorinrin felt that it was unfairly ignored or unstudied it would emerge and punish the unappreciative scholars. The dragon that had constructed itself out of old pamphlets and scrolls and books was slowly advancing on them, hissing madly and out for vengeance. </p><p>Watanuki had to think fast. He had a binding ribbon that would keep it confined in book form, harmless as long as it stayed bound but it wouldn’t work on it yet. They needed to drain its energy and get it out of dragon form. </p><p>“Ok ok ok, here’s what we’re going to do,” he murmured into Douemeki’s ear as they backed up very slowly, trying to get a little more distance. “You take the ribbon and I’ll try to injure it somehow. Then I’ll hold it while you tie it up.” </p><p>“How are you going to injure it exactly?”</p><p>Watanuki’s mind went momentarily blank. He didn’t usually carry weapons per say. “I’ll… throw a book at it?” </p><p>“Ah, the thing it collects to create its terrible dragon form,” Doumeki said dryly. “Great idea.” </p><p>“And I guess you have a better one,” Watanuki hissed back. </p><p>Doumeki turned his head just enough to give Watanuki a small confident smile that kind of made his knees a little weak. But that was probably just the terrible imminent danger. Doumeki took a small step forward and raised his arms into a form that was clearly well practiced, as familiar as breathing. As he drew an invisible bow, Watanuki could see the afterimage of the arrow, a faint spiritual light, in Doumeki’s shadow cast by the light from the window. </p><p>He loosed his hand and the arrow of light struck the dragon directly between the eyes. It writhed and shrieked, curling in on itself in endless paper coils until finally a single ancient tome lay in a puddle of darkness on the floor. </p><p>Watanuki sprang forward, dropping to his knees and wrapping it securely in the ribbon, tying specific knots, infusing them with spiritual energy. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “If you hadn’t been hurting people, you could have stayed.” </p><p>The kyorinrin had been magnificent even as it had intended to cause them grievous harm and Watanuki was sad to see it so diminished. It would be just as lonely on a shelf in Yuuko-san’s vast magical storeroom as it was here in a forgotten corner of academia. </p><p>Before he could heave himself up off the floor, Doumeki’s strong hands were around his shoulders, pulling him up and into an embrace. His mind was still reeling from the pleasant shock of Doumeki’s arms around him when the other man leaned down and pressed his mouth to Watanuki’s. </p><p>His tiny squawk of surprise almost immediately softened into something closer to a moan as the kiss continued, soft and wet and perfect. Without his permission, Watanuki’s body relaxed against Doumeki’s and his very busy mind drifted quietly for a while, lost in the slow honey slide of Doumeki’s lips on his, the tangle of their tongues and breath between them, the banked fire of Doumeki’s hands sliding up his back, gently anchored in his hair. </p><p>Watanuki had no idea how long they might have stayed that way - one kiss melting into another, hands roaming, wound around each other like vines - if a librarian hadn’t stopped at the end of the row and tsked fiercely. </p><p>“For the last time, no necking in the stacks,” he hissed angrily, sounding disconcerting similar to the kyorinrin’s dragon form before he stalked off muttering to himself. “Stupid kids. I have a PhD and it’s like I’m just a glorified babysitter.” </p><p>Luckily he had been too busy scolding them to notice the bound book that Watanuki jostled with his foot as they sprang apart guiltily.</p><p>Right. The book.</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep calming breath before looking at Doumeki. </p><p>Doumeki looked… His usually perfect hair was in disarray from Watanuki’s hands, the collar of his sweater pulling to one side, revealing a rather round red mark that Watanuki did not exactly remember making but was most certainly his fault. His brown eyes were dark and also kind of glowing, and his lips kiss-swollen. He looked a little wild and more emotional than Watanuki could have ever imagined him. He looked <i>good</i>. </p><p>Watanuki shook his head a bit, trying to regain his focus and absolutely not think about what he might look like himself. Instead he picked up the book, cradling it in his hands to keep from reaching out for Doumeki again and smiled. </p><p>"How hard would it be to convince you to smuggle a manuscript out of here?"</p><p>Doumeki blinked a few times. "The manuscript that turned into a yokai that was trying to eat people?" He tilted his head slightly, pretending to consider for just a moment before that quicksilver edge of a smile curved his lips again. "I'll make sure it gets a safe place in our temple library. Where it can be appreciated."</p><p>Oh good. As part of a proper temple collection it might actually get the use and appreciation it was due. Of course he didn’t want it attacking people again in the future but also he hoped that it would feel fulfilled there, satisfied even. </p><p>Doumeki’s smile tipped up into a sly smirk. "You could spend some time at the temple, you know."</p><p>He could feel his heart racing. He had gotten the message that Doumeki might want to spend more time with him. Of course he had after being kissed like <i>that</i> but it was still nice to know that Doumeki liked it. That Doumeki wanted to do it again. </p><p>"Doumeki, are you inviting me to your place?" He didn’t even know his voice could take on that particular sort of teasing tone. Look at him, learning all sorts of new things today. </p><p>Doumeki stepped back in close, the book pressed flat between their chests, thrumming with energy. Or maybe that was how it would always feel being this close to Doumeki. He leaned down to speak low and warm into Watanuki’s ear, "you'd be appreciated too."</p><p>He let all of that amazing tension, the energy, and the joy bubble up into a laugh just quiet enough not to get them shushed again and he whispered back, “Why don’t you show me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>